


Pack? Family? Both, both is good.

by kailaris_rites_223



Series: Music For the Soul [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (because he desperately needs to talk to someone), (his mental health deserves it), (this is a shit ton of tags for such a short story), Allison Argent Lives, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, B99 reference, Bi Scott, Bi Stiles, Coming Out (sorta), Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Implied Braeden/Derek Hale - Freeform, Implied Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Implied mental illness, Implied past panic attacks, Liam is basically Scott and Stiles' son, M/M, Making Out, Malia is as blunt as usual, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Musician Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Scott and Stiles are basically pack parents, Scott has a therapist, Stiles is actually kinda built now, Telling friends, True Friendship, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: While Scott and Stiles aren't necessarily hiding their relationship, they have yet to really tell the pack. But today, that changes. With Liam back in town for the week, they decided to get the pack together and tell them all that Scott and Stiles are dating. It shouldn't be too hard. It just goes...a little astray than what they had planned. But hey, what can be said about two people who are in love?





	Pack? Family? Both, both is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long! I'm moving into my first apartment for college soon, and everything has been kinda hectic lately! Plus, writer's block is a bitch. This story starts off a little bit steamy, which is why the M-rating, but it gets a lot more toned down after that. Overall, this was just something fun that came into my mind a while back (because I do actually have a plan for this series, believe it or not). Hope you all enjoy it!

They didn't tend to do this a lot. The whole making out deal. The two of them surprisingly weren't very physical; maybe it was the subconscious telling them to go slow, just in case this whole thing went south, so that their friendship could still be picked up right from there. Sure, there was casual physical affection, like loving kisses and hand holding and cuddling, but not anything more than what could be put into a PG-rated show most of the time.

This was not one of those times.

Scott was sitting on the counter, legs spread open wide enough for Stiles to settle between them, having their chests pressed together as their mouths pushed and pulled with each other. One of Stiles' large hands was holding onto Scott's thigh while the other was tightly gripping Scott's hair as to easily maneuver his head the way he wanted it. It was the second hottest thing Stiles had ever done, only to when Stiles physically _picked_ Scott up and placed him on his kitchen counter. Scott was one hundred percent on board with Stiles being able to literally carry him at times, especially considering Stiles didn't possess supernatural strength.

Stiles' mouth finally pulled away from Scott's, resulting in a little whine from Scott at the separation. But that whine soon turned into a needy and choked gasp as Stiles turned his head with that one hand in Scott's hair and started to kiss down his neck. Scott raked his hands down Stiles' broad shoulders, his eyes closed due to the pleasure of the sensation of Stiles' lips pressed against his skin. As Stiles started to mouth at the junction between his shoulder and neck, Scott's hands found Stiles' biceps and squeezed, resulting in the warm chuckle against Scott's skin from Stiles' mouth.

 _Shit_ , Scott felt like he was a teenager again about to come in his jeans. He rocked his hips against Stiles', resulting in moans coming from both of them. Scott felt like the whole world was tilting, and with Stiles right there, it felt like the perfect place to let himself fall.

"Too many-" Scott panted out, moving his hands from Stiles' biceps and towards the bottom of Stiles' t-shirt. "Too many fucking  _clothes_." Stiles gave a playful snort at that, finally moving back so that Scott could take off his shirt without actually ripping it.

Once the offending article of clothing was removed, Scott wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist as a way to drag the paler of the two back towards him. Stiles just gave a laugh at that but moved willingly as one of Scott's arms wrapped behind Stiles' neck, his hand splayed on a pale shoulder dotted with moles. And apparently, Scott underestimated how eager he was, as he tugged Stiles just a bit too hard, resulting in them both leaning back a bit too far. Scott bumped the back of his head against the cabinet, hissing slightly in pain.

The whole ordeal paused at that; Stiles' head was now against Scott's shirt, honey brown eyes staring up at him widely. Their gazes met, before Stiles started to laugh. This laughter was soon followed by Scott's own. The mood had slightly diminished, but the strain in both of their jeans told them that they weren't done just yet.

"Let me get up and we'll continue this," Scott grunted out as he moved his arm from behind Stiles' neck so the pale human could stand with his back straight. Scott placed both his hands on the counter and- Oh.

Scott turned his head to look to his right hand, where his phone must've moved from his pocket with all their moving while they made out. He quickly pressed the lock screen button, which revealed the time. Puppy-dog brown eyes widened in panic as the clock said  _3:45 pm_.

" _Fuck!_ " Scott hissed out, sitting up straight himself as he grabbed the cellphone. "We're going to be late!" Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his lips puckering a bit into a frown of his confusion. When the realization of what Scott said had hit him, his shoulders slumped.

He leaned forward until his forehead was pressed into Scott's shoulder, giving a groan. "Can't we be just a little late?" This was muffled through Scott's shirt, but Scott still understood it the same as he shook his head. He used his left hand to gently push at Stiles' shoulders.

The taller straightened up, pouting and looking definitely put out. "Trust me," Scott started, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. "If it wasn't because Liam is only in town for a few more days..." Scott looked down at where their crotches were pressed together. He bit his bottom lip hard before taking a deep breath. "I would love to continue this. But we really need to get going."

Stiles rolled his eyes at that, but regardless, he moved his large hands to Scott's calves and pushed them down enough so that he could step back from between Scott's legs. "Sure McCall," he grumbled unhappily. He crossed his long arms over his chest, turning his head side-to-side until he looked back at Scott. "Scotty, where the fuck did you put my t-shirt?"

Scott couldn't help but chuckled in an embarrassed tone, bringing his left hand to scratch at the nape of his hair on the back of his neck while he gave Stiles a shy smile. "I think I might've...tossed it across the room?" Stiles gave another groan, but it was laced with fondness as Scott spotted a small grin on Stiles' face.

"What am I gonna do with you Scotty?" He turned to walk off in search of his shirt, and Scott  _definitely_  took the moment to appreciate the view from behind. He then sighed and pushed himself off the counter and onto his feet, shoving his phone into his back pocket and running a hand through his hair.

"Damn, I need to go make sure I don't actually look like I have sex hair," he muttered before heading to the bathroom.

After the two got ready to head out, they got into Roscoe and drove to Derek's loft. It was the best place for them to all meet, considering it was big enough for all of them, as well as it just being the best place for a so-called "pack meeting" as Stiles dubbed it. When they parked in front of it, Scott looked out the windshield, his leg bouncing up and down from anxiety with his hands on his thighs. He paused the leg bouncing as a large pale hand grasped his own brown ones.

"Hey," Stiles started, voice gentle and calm. Scott looked up to see his boyfriend gazing at him with a fond grin that melted Scott's heart just a bit.  _God_ ,  _he was so lucky that he was dating his best friend_. "Everything's going to be alright. Okay Scotty?" Stiles squeezed his hand for reassurance, and Scott released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I know just...nervous is all." Stiles nodded his head once.

"I get it. It's kinda nerve-wracking to be telling all our friends, 'hey, we're dating!'. I mean, I doubt any of them will be surprised, but still." Scott gave a breathy laugh through his nose, rolling his eyes and turning his head to look out the passenger window. "So just, remember that they're our friends. And they love you Scott. You're kinda impossible to like,  _not_ love."

Scott used his free hand to playfully shove at Stiles' shoulder as he turned back to look at him, his cheeks burning a bit. "Oh shut up and let's go inside."

Scott opened his door, but before he was able to step out, Stiles tugged him back into his seat. Scott turned his head, mouth open to snark at him, but before he could say anything, was met with a gentle press of lips against his own. This caused a grin to grow on Scott's face before Stiles released his hand. The two then exited the car and made their way up to Derek's loft. Scott felt his cheeks heat up once more as he realized that everyone was already there.

Malia and Kira were next to each other on the couch, while Lydia sat on the arm of the couch—looking as gorgeous and ethereal as ever. On the couch next to Malia was Liam, who Scott had to admit was looking like he needed a shave big time. Then on the other arm of the couch was Allison, who was holding hands with Isaac, who was leaning against the wall almost right next to her. Scott knew Parrish was busy being Sheriff, but he already knew about their relationship so there wasn't much to tell them. Now that Scott thought about it, Lydia knew already too. But it was just nice to see her, since Scott didn't see her much either. And Derek was sitting straddle-style in a chair he had dragged over towards the living room area of the loft.

"So, um, we have something to tell you," Scott started. He felt his chest start to feel tight, and he shoved his balled up fists into his jean pockets. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the heartbeats around him, just like his therapist had advised him. He opened his eyes, seeing looks of concern on some of the faces of his friends and packmates. He opened his mouth to continue. But before he could, Malia spoke up.

"Why do you and Stiles have lingering smells of sex hanging around you?" Scott felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. He saw Lydia bring the back of her hand to her mouth to hide her amusement, but her green eyes were glittering. He turned his head to look over at Stiles, whose pale skin was now a vivid scarlet.

Looking back at the pack, most of them seemed to have faces of amusement. Except Liam, whose nose was scrunched up as he squinted at Malia. "Ew, gross," Liam commented. Scott had to admit, it was kinda funny seeing Liam looking as mortified as Scott felt. "Malia, those are our dads." Then his brown eyes went wide as his face flushed a deep red. This immediately resulted in teasing from fellow packmates, including Stiles himself.

" _Awe,_ is  _wittle Wiam_ uncomfortable with the idea of me and Scott having sex? Well, we're here anyway, so deal with it." Stiles' mocking voice rang out as the rest of them suddenly fell silent and stared at the human. Liam's face was gaping in abject horror, while Scott was just blinking as he realized what was just said. Stiles looked at the pack in confusion. "What? What did I say?"

Scott then waited for the inevitability of Stiles processing his own statement.  _In 5, 4, 3, 2,-_

" _What the fuck did I just blurt that out?!_ " Laughter roared up from the pack besides Liam and Scott. Liam, who was still gaping in horror, while Scott just grinned softly at an extremely embarrassed Stiles. Who was saying some rather strong stuff underneath his breath.

Scott took out his left hand from his pocket and extended it to Stiles. The pale human looked at it in contemplation for a moment or two before reaching out with his right hand and linking their fingers together. Scott felt a fondness swell up inside of him as he gazed at their hands. He then looked up at the pack, whose laughter was now dying down.

"Uh, yeah," Scott started, shrugging his shoulders. "So we're together now. Stiles here kind of told you in a rather crude way, but it got the same message out in the end."

"Finally," Derek commented, drawing Scott's attention towards the older werewolf. He was leaning his forearms against the top of the back of the chair. "I was wondering when you two would come to your senses and sort it all out." Stiles made an offended noise from behind Scott, but the alpha only partially noticed it as he saw one of Derek's rare brotherly smiles appear and show itself. That action in and of itself made this whole thing worth it.

It was Isaac that talked next. "I'm so glad you two got your shit together." Scott snapped his head over to look over at the beta, puppy-dog brown eyes wide as he shook his head. However, Stiles' curious noise seemed to goad the curly-haired werewolf to continue his traitorous speech. "If I had to hear one more time about how attractive you looked in your deputy uniform, or hear Scott whine about how he wanted to kiss you that morning or whatever, I was going to go bash my head against the nearest sharp object I could find."

Stiles turned to look at Scott and leered in a cocky manner. Scott's face was a bright red as he made eye contact with Isaac. He glared at the blond before hissing out, "traitor." This just caused laughter to erupt from the ladies on the couch while Isaac just gave a simple shrug.

"You should've seen Stiles trying to plan their first date," Lydia commented, looking across the couch at Isaac. Scott heard Stiles' sharp inhale, and smirked. "Stiles literally was laying face down on the floor for a good while. It was cute but also  _extremely_ pathetic."

" _Lydia!_ " Stiles exclaimed in horror. "We're supposed to be  _friends!_ " And with that, Scott couldn't help but join in on the laughter. When Stiles turned to pout at him with those full pink lips of his, Scott squeezed his hand.

They spent the rest of the time talking and spending time together. Liam finally got over his shock, and gave them abashed congratulations himself, much to Stiles' amusement. It had been so long since they had all been together, with Liam at college and Scott with his music career. Sure, Mason and Corey weren't there, and neither was Braeden, but the two boys were at college while Braeden was off being her usual badass self. Scott didn't imagine that Liam  _wouldn't_ tell the two college students about the events that occurred that day. Or that Derek would call up his girlfriend about the new development within the pack. And to be honest, Scott was glad that they had taken it so well. Logically, he knew it would've been fine. But it was just that small amount of panic that really tended to hit Scott at times.

Maybe he should tell his therapist about this. Scott likes to think that she'd be proud of how he handled the situation and his own panic. When he Skypes her the next night, he'd tell her all about it.

When it got time for everyone to head out, Scott gave each and every one of his packmates a tight hug. Even Derek, who had accepted it rather begrudgingly. He was going to miss them; he always missed them. Sure, the bandmates he recorded with as well as went on tour with were great. They made Scott feel like he had another family. But this was his pack, and as their alpha, it just felt wrong always leaving them. Even if they told him everything would be fine.

"Ready to head out?" Stiles asked, pulling Scott out of his own mind as he gazed at his pack all in the loft. Scott turned to look at his boyfriend, who was grinning softly, understanding in those honey brown eyes.

Scott took a deep breath and nodded his head. When Stiles extended his hand in question, Scott grinned at him before taking it in his own hand, intertwining their fingers together. They made their way out of the loft and into the parking lot. They sat in the blue Jeep in silence for a few moments. No words needed to be said. Scott felt Stiles' thumb rubbing back and forth in a soothing manner over the back of Scott's hand. He greatly appreciated the sentiment.

"Well, that went fantastically," Stiles whispered out. Scott nodded his head; he felt too drained emotionally to really talk. "Guessing you ready to head home?" Scott nodded his head once more, feeling a wave of reluctancy to let go of Stiles' hand as the human deputy pulled away to start the car.

It was then that he heard it. And when Scott did, he burst into laughter that veered on the edge of manic. He knew Stiles was probably staring at him with concern and alarm, but Scott couldn't stop laughing as the words rang through Scott's ears. It was the perfect way to head off, leaving Scott in high spirits.

Liam's horrified shout was still echoing in his mind as they drove off, small bursts of laughter coming out of his throat every now and again on the ride back to Stiles' apartment:

" _WAIT, DID THEY HAVE SEX BEFORE THEY CAME TO MEET US?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is way short, and I apologize for that! I tried to make it as long as the others at least, but to no avail! No matter what, I really hoped you enjoy it! Please leave comments and kudos, you guys have no idea how much your words really make my day! If there are any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me!
> 
> As for Scott's mental health, trust me, I am planning on touching up on that later on in this series. I literally have a note in my phone specifically about both Scott and Stiles' mental health.


End file.
